The Renegade Espada
by draconichero21
Summary: An inside look at a fellowship that was never known to exist until now. A three way bond between Grimmjow, Nel and Hallibel. Rated M because of Grimmjow's mouth. Has moments of GrimNel and GrimHali. Story originally called Two Girls, One Guy.
1. Friends at First Sight

**(A/N: Okay so yeah this idea sort of wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to put the old fingers to the keys and write. Let me know what you think. I had to screw some of Grimmjow's history a bit to make this work. He evolved on his own as opposed to being evolved by Aizen.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but it is awesome

* * *

**Grimmjow's pov**

Evolution, finally, after all this time I finally reach the stage of being an Arrancar and you know what, it feels good to be on two legs, just like when I was a regular run of the mill hollow. Those weaklings, Ku-Fang and the others, if they could see me know just what would they think? Ha-ha.

**Nel's pov**

Finally from Menos to Arrancar, the change has been made. It was a harrowing ordeal, but I've finally been able to acclaim status as one of the strong. Two legs seem much more efficient then four, in fact walking around and running is quite liberating.

**Hallibel's pov**

_Have I finally done it? Have I finally become an Arrancar?_ I glance down at my darkened skin. _So this is what it's like to be more like those that I despise._ I reach behind my back, _and this here must be a Zanpakuto. _This is an interesting feeling to be sure. I glance down at my chest, _Hmm not bad._

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Marching along east, hands in his pockets Grimmjow marched like a man with business, a cocky grin upon his face, ready to unleash his powers upon those who would dare challenge him. Running towards him, unintentionally and miles away, Nel Tu was sprinting at top speed testing out her new legs and body. And approaching from the South up north, making the path of all three Arrancar into a T, was Hallibel, just strutting along, lost in thought.

Suddenly each one stopped as the presence of the other two became aware to them. Each one approached with caution, not yet used to sensing an Arrancar's spiritual pressure mistaking the others for Shinigami. Each one drew out their sword. They were all using some form of rising mound or ruin for cover.

"I can sense and smell you all, come on out show yourselves," Grimmjow shouted swinging his sword and blowing his cover.

"My aren't you the violent one," Hallibel chuckled walking out into the open.

"You, you're a Shinigami aren't you?" Grimmjow stared.

"Wrong, Arrancar," Hallibel answered.

"Oh yeah, then where's the remnants of your mask? I don't care that you're not wearing a Hakusho your spiritual pressure indicates otherwise. My mask fragments are viable and noticeable," he said indicating his jaw with his thumb, "Where's yours?" he demanded pointing.

"Prepare to be amazed," Hallibel chuckled and unzipped her jacket. Grimmjow's nose almost started to bleed, "There satisfied," she said zipping back up.

Grimmjow wolf whistled, "That's a nice pair," he grinned. Hallibel smacked him across the face.

"Feisty one you are," he chuckled rubbing his sore cheekbone.

"Never mind me," Hallibel said turning towards the direction where Nel was, "You can sense it can you, the other presence nearby."

"Are you referring to me?" Nel asked walking out to meet the two. Grimmjow again almost fell victim to Nasal Sanguinity. "Problem?" Nel asked.

"It's nothing," Grimmjow wiped his nose with his arm and wrinkled it.

"Seems we're all recent to evolution," Hallibel stated clearly, "Else we would not have mistaken each other for the enemy."

"You make a good point." Grimmjow stated.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Nel stated, "I sense hostile presences nearby."

"I don't sense any friggin Shinigami," Grimmjow snapped.

"No, she means our own, they're mistaking us for the enemy. We'll have to fight to survive." Hallibel said drawing out her weapon.

"What you're crazy once they see our mask fragments…" Grimmjow started to say

Nel cut him off and drew out her sword, "Won't make any difference, unlike us, a hollow's brain isn't that much larger than that of a wild animal."

"Well even if they are our own, I've been looking for an excuse to lash out," Grimmjow's grin widened. "Whoever, gets the most kills wins." He smirked.

"What are you a child?" Hallibel asked as the hollows began to surround them.

"Hey come on, that sounds like fun," Nel smiled, "What does the winner get?"

"First rights to the feast we're about to have." Grimmjow chuckled.

"I'll play to that," Hallibel smiled behind her mask. Together the three charged into battle, slaying their own as though they were they were actual Shinigami. Fighting together, yet individually, Hallibel, Nel and Grimmjow hacked, slashed and Ceroed their way through legions of foes.

"That's Fifteen," Grimmjow shouted as he drew his sword out of a hollow's carcass.

"Twenty-one," Hallibel said calmly as she cut a hollow in half.

Nel fired a Cero blowing up 5 hollows at once, "Forty five," she smiled pumping her fist. Grimmjow growled, continuing his assault on the enemies attempting to eat him. By the time the ordeal was over the score was Grimmjow: 34, Hallibel: 46, Nel: 58.

"You guys suck!" Grimmjow growled, sitting down on a rock, after hearing the final score.

"My someone's a sore loser," Nel teased playing with Grimmjow's hair.

"Hands off," he grumbled swatting her hands away. Nel laughed.

"I just realized," Hallibel said, Nel stopped laughing and turned in her direction, "Ever since we met we never learned each other's names at all."

"Hey you're right," Nel smiled with her eyes closed, "Just goes to show how awesome teammates we are, we can kick butt even without knowing each other's names. Even so I'm Nelliel Tu, but you can call me Nel for short."

"Hallibel," Hallibel stuck out her hand and shook hands with Nel. "What about you?" she turned towards Grimmjow, whose back was to her, "Do you have a name?" Grimmjow remained silent.

"Hey come on don't be a grump ass," Nel snapped.

Grimmjow turned his head 90 degrees, "The name's Grimmjow,"

"Grimmjow eh?" Hallibel said, arms folded, tapping a finger.

"I like it it's got a fierce sound to it. Rawr" Nel chirped making a claw with her hand.

"Whatever," Grimmjow said, then he suddenly felt a storng spiritual presence. He sprang to his feet sword drawn, "You guys feel that?" he asked.

"Yes, it's incredibly powerful," Hallibel stated, drawing her sword, taking a stance with her back to Grimmjow.

"It's just like our own but different," Nel stated, standing to the right of Hallibel and Grimmjow.

"Definetely Shinigami then," Grimmjow said, "There's no mistaking it," the three allies banded together, game faces on, weapons at the ready. They relaxed when there was the sudden sound of clapping hands.

"Bravo, that was quite a show earlier," A brown haired male stated stepping forward.

"Who're you?" Hallibel asked as Grimmjow and Nel shifted their positions to stand on either side of her.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, a dweller of this world much like yourselves." He said.

"Liar, you're a god damn Shinigami," Grimmjow spat.

"Too true, but I have abandoned Soul Society for my own methods, like you have wanted to gain strength like becoming more like us, so too do I want to become stronger by becoming more like you." Hallibel's guard dropped slightly, intrigued, Nel's did too, Grimmjow's did not. "I'm looking for followers, powerful arrancar much like yourselves. I witnessed your slaying of those one hundred thirty plus hollows, it was quite a show. I'm impressed."

"I don't need praise from a piss ant Shinigami," Grimmjow grumbled. Hallibel elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow," he mouthed. Hallibel put a finger to her lips and jerked her head at Aizen as if to tell Grimmjow to listen.

"I can understand your hesitance Arrancar," Aizen stated to Grimmjow, "As an enemy to one like myself it seems silly to follow one such as myself. If you'd like you may take a swing at me."

Grimmjow swung his blade in place, "Gladly," Grimmjow said calmly and then, with a loud battle cry, rushed towards Aizen and swung eliciting the result of causing his hands to bleed. Aizen swatted him away, not even using that much strength.

"Grimmjow," Nel rushed to his side, she bent down on one knee and rubbed his back, "You okay?" she asked.

Grimmjow started to get up and pushed Nel's hand away, she sat on the ground, "I'm fine," he said getting back to standing up to which she followed, "That guy is seriously strong."

"You seem quite powerful," Hallibel said to Aizen.

"Thank you. Now that you've beheld my power, I'll ask again, would you join me?"

"To what purpose?" Hallibel asked.

"I look to demolish all of Soul Society."

"All of it?" Hallibel was surprised to hear Aizen's ambitions.

"Why settle for the Shinigami who get in your way, why not get rid of the root of the problem?"

"I-I never looked at it that way," Hallibel looked down at her weapon.

Grimmjow walked over towards Aizen, Nel next to him, "I'm not big on trusting you for this, but if it means getting to fight Shinigami, I'll fight for you." Grimmjow smirked.

"And what about you?" Aizen asked Nel.

"To be honest, I'm not too keen on kicking the Shinigami in their pride without reason,"

_I sense a but coming, _Grimmjow thought.

"But," Nel started to say.

_I knew it_

"If you're a Shinigami then it'll help me understand my powers a little better and if you wish to become like us I suppose I could help with that too. Mutual effort for mutual gain after all. I will follow your command Aizen-sama."

"Whoa, timeout what is this?" Grimmjow snapped making the timeout gesture, "Honorifics to a Shinigami?"

"You've born witness to his strength, do you not think it would seem appropriate?" Hallibel asked.

"I still don't like it," Grimmjow rubbed his hand across his chin where Aizen had hit him.

"It's quite all right Grimmjow if you wish not to address me with an honorific I don't mind." Aizen said calmly, "Now then, if you are all keen on fighting for me, then follow me." Hallibel followed Aizen first, Nel followed and Grimmjow trudged behind, slightly pissed. The four walked together to Las Noches.

* * *

**(A/N: Well so, what do you think? You're probably asking yourself what the point of this is, but all will be revealed in time. I have plans for this story that few might be able to comprehend or envision. I've got class, but I'll see you all later with the next chapter later today.)**


	2. Nel's Banishment, Hallibel's Rage

**(A/N: Hiya, welcome to the next chapter, this chapter deals with Nel, Grimmjow and Hallibel's early days as Espada, and the reactions that Hallibel and Grimmjow produced upon learning of Nel's fate. If you're reading this story as well as my other fanfic Ryoka Alliance, I would use this story as a reference for ch. 16, the heart of a demoness. This chapter takes place about 100 years back before the starting of Bleach).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything in reference to it.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

**Grimmjow's pov**

So long story made short Aizen, made Nel, Hallibel and me members of his army. I got no clue bout Hallibel and Nel, but Aizen made me a member of his Espada. I was at the top of the top the cream of the crop, good ol' powerful #6. Wait until Nel and Hallibel saw this, they'd be shocked senseless. I wandered around the palace looking for them, but couldn't find a single trace of them. _Damn it, the hell are they? _I stomped around, not being able to find them.

"You Grimmjow," a cold callous voice called out. I turned around, there was an Arrancar with a mask fragment of Half of a helmet and white skin behind me.

"Yeah what's it to you paley," I asked.

"The name's Ulquiorra and I'd watch my tongue around your superiors if I were you."

"The hell you talking about?"

"You're number six correct?" he asked

"Yeah so?" Ulquiorra unbuttoned his shirt slightly to show the Number 5 tattooed to his chest. "The fuck,"

**(A/N: Remember, Nel is currently taking a high place in the Espada, bumping a lot of the Espada down a notch or two)**

"Like I said, I'd watch my tone," He said rebuttoning his clothes, "In any case, if you are in fact Grimmjow I was asked to deliver a message from higher up. Numbers three and four would like a word with you."

"Numbers three and four eh? Thanks for the message," I said walking past him. When I got to the quarters of number 3 the door was unlocked. I opened it, the lights were on, course I didn't get a glimpse around the room before I had something thrown at me followed my female shrieks and the word pervert yelled at me.

"Jeez Grimmjow knock first!" the voice inside was awfully familiar.

Even so, I banged on the door, "Well then you should leave the door locked next time sheesh,"

"We'll be done in a minute," a much deeper, but still feminine voice said, which also sounded familiar. When the door finally opened I was welcomed in by Nel and Hallibel.

"The hell you two doing here?" I asked, "I'm supposed to meet with Espada three and four."

"Right," Nel smiled, "That's us,"

"The fuck," I freaked.

Hallibel chuckled, "Wow you're our friend and you took the news just as bad as Number eight."

"What's the matter Grimmjow, can't stand to have women being stronger than you?" Nel teased.

"As if," I said walking inside, "It's just a little shocking that's all. So which one of you is which?" I sat down in a chair, backwards.

"Let's put it this way, this is Nel's room," Hallibel said.

I cracked a smile, starting snickering and then started flat out laughing, I almost fell out of the chair. When I finally calmed down, I wiped my eye, "Sorry, it's just that, that wasn't the answer I was expecting. Nel's just, she's, your,"

"Innocent," she said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," I smiled.

Hallibel chuckled, "You know what they say though, it's always the childish ones that get you." Hallibel said.

"So haven't seen ya in a while Grimmy how ya been?" Nel asked.

"Promise you won't down on me," I said, knowing full well that they were both stronger than me.

"Oh Grimmjow we've been over this three times," Hallibel chuckled, "We would never look down upon you, you're our friend,"

"Yeah, even if we're better than you, you're the king and we're like your big busty bodyguards." Nel chimmed.

"Nel," Hallibel sighed with a facepalm.

I laughed, "All right, all right, like I was about to say check this out," I turned around and lifted my shirt up to show my Espada tattoo.

"Number Six eh? Not bad Grimmjow not bad at all." Hallibel seemed impressed.

"Heh, so Aizen-sama gave Grimmy a promotion did he?" Nel said massaging my shoulders.

"Ooh, that feels good," I purred. Hallibel laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked as Nel continued her massage.

"New rank, still same old Grimmjow," she chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled, "Ooh Nel a little more to the left,"

* * *

**A few years later**

**Hallibel's pov**

We had just been at an Espada meeting, surprisingly though Nel didn't attend. It wasn't like her to miss meetings. I exited the room and walked over to Grimmjow.

"By your approach I take it you're worried about Nel," he said.

I nodded, "It's not like her to miss meetings, you I can understand, but Nel never missed a single one."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then asked with a concerned tone, "You think something happened to her?"

"What's all this fuss about Nel?" a sly cunning voice called out. Hallibel and I turned towards an arrancar with pink hair

"Aren't you Szayel Apporo Granz, Privaron Espada number one zero eight?" I asked with a stern tone

"It's soon to become full-fledged eight now thank you kindly," he said pushing his glasses up, "You said you were looking for Nel right?"

"Where is she?" I demanded, glaring. In the few years that I had come to know Nnoitra and Szayel I found that the both were disgusting pigs and Psycho's. They were both equally bad.

"Oh you won't find her in Las Noches, did the news not reach you yet, Nel's been banished." The news stung Grimmjow and me like daggers.

"Say what?" Grimmjow rushed forward and grabbed Szayel hoisting him up by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. The Sexta Espada's face was a mask of rage.

"I said she's been banished, as in no longer an Espada." Szayel smirked.

"And how do you know this?" I asked pressing Tibureon close to his throat,

"Naturally her banishment was carried out by none other than Number eight and myself," I ran off down the hall, frightened and angry. I had to see Aizen, surely he would punish them for their misdeed.

"Hallibel wait, where are you going?" Grimmjow called after me, but I had no time to answer him.

* * *

"AIZEN-SAMA," I shouted throwing open the door to the Las Noches throne room, almost out of breath.

"Hmm, well if it isn't Tia Hallibel my Cuarto Espada, what can I do for you?" Aizen asked calmly. Gin and Tosen were also in the room.

"Forgive my barging in sir, but I have something I wish to discuss with you." I said panting.

"Of course, please step forward," He gestured.

"Thank you," I walked into the center of the room.

"Now what is it I can do for you?" he asked his chin resting in his palm, his elbow resting on the arm rest

"It's about the banishment of the Tercera Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," I said.

"Ah yes, I should've realized the news would anger you," he said taking a slow blink.

"I'm very close to being past anger, what is being done to help her?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm afraid you don't understand the situation quite well. Nel's head trauma caused her to lose almost all of her power completely. She's of no use to the Espada in her reported condition."

"B-but you can fix her can't you she's one of your top soldiers!" I shouted.

"I could, but unfortunately the Espada's roster is currently full."

"What?" my voice quivered.

"_It's soon to become full-fledged eight now thank you kindly,"_ Szayel's words stung my mind.

"Wh-what about Nnoitra, surely he, who dealt the blow should be punished for his actions."

"Let me make this clear to you Hallibel, Nel was brought down by a Privaron and a much lower rank, why then should she be allowed to keep her rank if she was defeated so easily." Aizen's words sent me over the edge. After all he said to Grimmjow, Nel and me when we met he didn't care about us at all.

**Aizen's pov**

"AIZEN!!" Hallibel shouted and rushed forward, enraged.

"Gin," I snapped my fingers.

"Shoot to kill Shinsou," his Shikai shot Hallibel square in the forehead.

"I will never let you raise your sword to me," I said as she hit the ground, bleeding.

"Hallibel!" Grimmjow shouted running into the throne room.

"Hallibel-sama!" Hallibel's fraccion followed. Grimmjow took one look at Hallibel on the ground and fear shook him.

"I apologize for the intrustion Aizen-sama," he said looking down at the ground fists clenched, his tone of voice almost seeming like he wanted to break down and cry, it was pitiful.

"It's quite all right," I said.

"Come on Sun-sun, put your back into it," Hallibel's fraccion were trying to get her out of here.

"What happened here Aizen?" Grimmjow asked his tone unchanging

"I simply taught Hallibel a lesson of what happens when one attacks one's leader, Needless to say she'll wind up just like Nel." I answered

"Don't do that," he said, his tone was pitiful for someone so prideful.

"Bargaining are we Jaegerjaquez?" I smirked.

"Hallibel's a strong fighter, don't make the mistake of losing two strong warriors." he stated.

"Hallibel raised her sword to Lord Aizen in violence," Kaname stated, "She needs to be punished for her actions."

"And what about Nnoitra?" Grimmjow shouted, "He acted out of violence and hatred and yet you're praising him like he's some sort of saint! Nel was a good soldier, and you're doing squat to help her!"

"Now, now Grimmjow, let's not get angry and lose control shall we?" Gin smiled.

"I ought to break you in half Gin, you're the one who did that to her!" He pointed behind him to the pool of blood from Hallibel, who had been dragged out by her Fraccion.

"Everyone please calm down," I spoke raising my volume, but not my tone. All three did, "Now then, Grimmjow, there is merit in what you say, both that Hallibel is a good soldier and that Nnoitra acted rashly. As such if she comes out of her condition alive and at full strength I will allow her to remain on the Espada. Is that good enough for you?"

"That's fine," he said and stomped off.

* * *

**Twelve years later...**

**Hallibel's pov**

I woke up in a daze, my head hurt, where was I? The last thing I remembered was Gin's Shinsou piercing me in the head

"She's waking up," I could hear Mila-Rose's voice. I was in the Las Noches infirmary, how, why? I was shot through the head, I should be dead. I put a hand to my forehead, there was indeed a scar there. "How did I survive?"

"Are you feeling okay Hallibel-sama?" Apache asked.

"I'm fine," I said sitting up "Just a little woozy," Sun-sun raised the back rest a bit to help me stay upright a little.

"Nice to see you're awake," there was another person in the room, I looked over to the doorway, "Afternoon Miss Tercera Espada," Grimmjow waved.

"Grimmjow?" my head hurt so much right now and did he just say Tercera Espada.

"Aizen said that if you woke up he'd promote you to Nel's old rank. I know that's not something you want to be reminded of when you come out of a coma though," he said.

"Sun-sun, Apache, Mila Rose, could you leave us please? Grimmjow and I have much to discuss."

"B-but Hallibel-sama," Apache protested.

"I'll be find, if anything should happen Grimmjow and the medical staff will tend to me." I said.

"H-hai," she nodded they shuffled out.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked Grimmjow

"About twelve years," he said.

"Years?" I asked, he held out on me for that long.

"Let me tell you," he sighed, "You have one caring Fraccion, they got you here not a moment too soon." He said taking a seat. "If they got you here any later you would've been dead on the operating table."

"Operating table?" I was operated on.

"You had a wound in your skull three inches deep, any deeper and your brain would've been damaged. They had to be very careful about repairing your scarred tissue without injuring your frontal lobe, your head actually had to be opened. It was scary, I thought you would die several times."

_That explains the head trauma, _I thought to myself

Grimmjow continued, "Though I doubt Aizen would've cared if you suffered brain damage so long as you could fight." He seemed angry with Aizen, I was glad someone had my back. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"My head hurts tremendously, but other than that everything's fine." I said. "What's happened in the last twelve years?"

"Oh the usual, Aizen's plotting to betray Soul Society, Gin and Kaname have to balance being Shinigami officers and secret betrayal."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"You sound like you're expecting some glorious news,"

"Is there any?"

"All right fine, I've looked for Nel a couple of times,"

"A couple of times," I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine about every few months I leave Las Noches to look for Nel. I do it under the guise of training."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"I missed you too, you were in a coma for twelve years and she's nowhere in sight, I've had to spend the last decade and two years taking my anger out on number seven, eventually the dumbass left and was replaced."

"Grimmjow!" I scolded,

"What?" he defended, "Not having you and Nel around was like having an itch I couldn't scratch."

"Whatever, who's the replacement?"

"Dunno, we just got him a few hours ago." He said.

"Grimmjow," I sighed, he tortured his underling for twelve years.

"Whaaaat?" he whined. I laughed, "You know to me it seems like nothing's changed, so I can't really say I miss your antics, because to me it was as if I was never without it."

Grimmjow walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, we'll find Nel, count on it. She's our friend."

"Right," I nodded. Grimmjow prepared to leave.

"Grimmjow," I called out.

"Mm," he said turning his head only,

"Thanks for sticking up for me and looking for Nel, I appreciate it."

"No big, just rest up and get discharged soon, having only nine Espada is a real pain in the ass for Aizen, he was almost starting to think you wouldn't wake up, but I told him you're a fighter." He said and left.

I smiled and rested my head back down and closed my eyes, _Thanks Grimmjow, _as my consciousness continued to drift the last thought to cross my mind was, _Don't worry Nel, wherever you are we'll find you._

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah I know I'm kind of pushing the GrimHali envelope here even though I don't endorse the pairing, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you guys like how I'm making Hallibel personality, this is mostly supposed to be about her, but Grimmjow plays too big a part in it. If you're wondering where I came up with the whole Gin stabbing her part is because she has a small scar in between her eyes that was never explained and also when Aizen killed her he told her "I will never let you raise your sword to me again." And I thought Again, she only did it once. That event in itself kind of started this whole story. Anyways, like it, hate it, let me now. I have maybe one or two ideas left for a chapter and then after that I'll say this is completed, but once Grimmjow gets back on his feet in canon I'll write more. Later everybody).**


	3. Those Who Fight Together Die Together

**(A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, it takes place using events from the actual series, and is quite disjointed. Once again, once we learn about Grimmjow's fate I'll continue this. I kind of plug every event I can think of into this last chapter and it is incredibly long just to give you a fair warning.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Present day…**

**Grimmjow's pov**

Aizen finally betrayed Soul Society, the bastard's now here full time. The Espada have changed a lot in the last eighty years. For one thing Ulquiorra's now the Cuarto Espada taking place of Hallibel who's now in Nel's original slot. Nnoitra actually managed to get stronger than me, don't know how that happened. Maybe looking for Nel so much made me soft I don't know. It doesn't matter, I got my frustration out by taking it out on the 7th Espada. So yeah, once again we've had to replace him with someone else. Hallibel was kind enough to cover for me. The new guy, Zommari I think his name is seems like a guy I don't want to mess with. Ah, well back to annoying Ulquiorra then, even if he is my superior by two ranks.

"Master Grimmjow," one of my fraccion called out to me.

"Shawlong," I turned towards him.

"Miss Hallibel wishes to speak to you."

"Thanks for the info," I said, what could she want at a time like this. I walked down the hall to the 3rd Espada's residence. I knocked.

"Come in," Hallibel shouted from inside. I opened the door and closed it "Ah good to see you Grimmjow,"

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes, I wanted to warn you that you can't keep flying off the handle like you've been, with Aizen here full time it'll be harder to cover your tracks even if I do try to cover them up."

"Yeah, big deal so what, I ain't scared of him." I said.

"You're not scared of him," she chuckled, "Grimmjow you were practically quaking in fear when we met him."

"That was a long time ago, I have my Resurreccion now, I could kick his sorry ass." I shouted.

"Grimmjow!" she shouted.

"Sorry, but if Aizen left I take it that means Gin and Tosen are coming along as well,"

"Uh-huh," Hallibel sighed.

"God damn it, Gin was bad enough being here for a short while, why the hell does he have to be here full time? He's a prick, plus let's not forget what he did to your head. Speaking of which how's your scar?"

"Still there, it'll probably never heal."

"You know if Aizen's on our side it's only a matter of time till it's Shinigami crushing time." I slammed my right fist into my left hand.

"Too true," Hallibel turned towards the window and looked out it, "She's out there somewhere," she lamented. I walked over to her and put my arms around her loosely from behind.

"We'll find her," I said. She made a noise and nodded indicating she understood.

* * *

**After Ulquiorra and Yammy return from the world of the living**

I stomped down the hallway, _The hell they let him live for, they should've flat out smashed him in. No enemy deserves mercy._ _What's worse was that Aizen took his side._

"Damn it!" I shouted driving my fist into the wall, _You suck Ulquiorra, _I yelled in my head. I was panting and out of breath.

"Someone's awfully mad something wrong?" Hallibel asked approaching me.

"You know that Kurosaki punk that's documented in the records of Aizen's betrayal mission?" I asked.

"What about him?"

"Ulquiorra and Yammy both went to investigate the world of the living and fought him, cleaned his clock and then Fucking let him live. It's sickening,"

"Oh and I suppose big bad Number Six would've crushed him where he stood." Hallibel taunted.

"He sure would have," I raged, "In fact he's going to right now,"

"Grimmjow," she gasped.

"What?"

"If you go to the human world without permission Aizen will reprimand you, I may not be able to cover your rashness this time."

"He may not need to, if you'd be willing to, ahem, come along," I offered.

"Count me out," she said and walked away.

**Hallibel's pov**

I returned to my quarters and took another look out the window, "Where are you Nel?" I asked aloud to no one.

Bored I decided to take a walk and happened to run across Ulquiorra.

"Number Three," he looked in my direction.

"Number Four,"

"Grimmjow's spiritual pressure seems to have disappeared from Las Noches and the Garganta has been used recently," he looked up with a scheming glance, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about _that _would you?"

_Grimmjow you dumb ass, _I cursed in my head, "I don't know anything," I said to Ulquiorra.

"I find that hard to believe," he answered, "You two are quite close, it would be strange for you to say you know nothing. Or are you covering for him again."

_Sneaky bastard, _I thought to myself.

"I know all about it Hallibel, that you've covered for Grimmjow time and again that you two leave Las Noches for personal reasons you wish not to digress. Lord Aizen may buy the fact that Grimmjow wasn't responsible for killing Zommari's Predecessor, but I'm smart enough to know otherwise. Am I also wrong in assuming that these personal trips to Hueco Mundo are to find Nel Tu, I'm sure if Lord Aizen were to find out…"

"What do you want?" I snapped growling, _cheeky pale bastard how the hell did he know so much?_

"I'll ask again, where is Grimmjow? If you answer me that I'll pretend like this conversation never happened."

I swallowed and shuddered, "He went to Karakura town to kill Kurosaki that's what he told me."

"Thank you that's all I needed to know, I'll be sure to let Lord Aizen know that it was your loyalty that tipped him off."

_Asshole, _I cursed in my head as Ulquiorra walked away.

* * *

When Grimmjow did finally comeback, after he was reprimanded the first thing he did was come looking for me, and he was incredibly angry.

"What the hell?" he shouted as the door swung open, I could hear his anger.

"Grimmjow I'm sorry I…" I tried to explain myself.

"No excuses, I thought I could trust you then I find out that you told Ulquiorra where I was…" He threw a punch. I blocked by grabbing his fist and squeezing it, his throw was much weaker than it had ever been.

"Calm yourself," I said, given the circumstances he was willing to listen. He let his hand drop to his side, "That's better."

"Why did you betray me?" he asked, "I thought I was your friend, look what happened," he pointed to his amputated arm.

"If I hadn't told Ulquiorra things might be a lot worse than they are now."

"On what circumstances," he scowled.

I turned back towards the window and put a hand on it, "Ulquiorra, he knew everything, about what you did to the last two Septimo Espadas…even about Nel. If I hadn't told him he would've told Aizen everything, we would've both been reprimanded for conspiracy and you would've taken a larger punishment for murder on two counts. I did what I could, I'm sorry," I started to cry. I didn't want Grimmjow to see me like this, it was embarrassing. A finger touched my cheek. I turned around my tear was on his finger. I just lay against him crying. He put the arm he had around me.

He shushed me, "It's okay, just relax, I just wish I had two arms right now to comfort you better." When I stopped crying I sniffed and looked at Grimmjow.

"I guess you're going to be a Privaron from now on." I questioned

"Yeah," he looked behind him, "It kind of sucks, but at least Aizen isn't planning on killing me."

"Yeah, that's good I guess."

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

"Members of the Espada, I'd like to introduce to you the new member please welcome Luppi."

"Hi everyone," the new kid smiled. He had short, shining black hair a small fragment like a comb in his hair and his arms didn't fully go through his sleeves

"Luppi is our new Sexta Espada I would like that you all treat him as one of your own. He will prove useful in the upcoming battle."

"Battle?" I questioned.

"Lord Aizen has becoming increasingly intrigued by Orihime Inoue's abilities," Ulquiorra stated. "We are planning to capture her and bring her to Las Noches."

"It will also give Wonderweiss and Luppi a chance to test out their abilities in battle." Aizen said calmly, "Also, Hallibel,"

"Yes,"

"I know that you and Grimmjow are close if you could be so bold as to tell him that his assistance will be required for this mission especially if he wishes to face off against that boy Kurosaki again." Aizen requested.

"Sir," I responded, meaning that I would carry out his order.

"I suppose that's it then, council dismissed." After the meeting I approached Ulquiorra.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's so special about this Orihime person?" I wanted to know.

"She has a temporal or spatial regression type ability that Aizen wishes to use to further his ambitions. Why?" he inquired.

"Does Aizen plan to have a demonstration of said power?" I questioned.

"Most likely, in fact he was planning on healing Grimmjow's arm if the trashmite does a good job," he answered.

_Trashmite are there no ends to your insults?_ I thought about Ulquiorra's words for a minute, "But wait if Grimmjow gains his power back…"

"Yes, He'll most likely kill Luppi." He said those words like it was nothing.

"Aizen plans to get rid of him for good!" I said shocked.

"Wrong," Ulquiorra said I looked at him confused, "It's true that Grimmjow has done nothing, but cause problems and then such, but at the same time his former power was far above Luppi's. Luppi's power is closer to Zommari's than Nnoitra's, Grimmjow's is the reverse, you might say he and Nnoitra are almost on equal ground."

I was still uneasy about this, "Aizen is all right with Grimmjow disposing of Luppi."

"If anything, should Grimmjow not chose that course of action Aizen has plans to dispose of the current Septimo and replace him with Luppi," Ulquiorra said. How could he speak of these things so plainly as though it was second nature? "No matter what, at least in this instance Jaegerjaquez is safe." Ulquiorra said, "If I were you I'd make post-haste to inform him of the plan."

"R-right,"

* * *

Needless to say Grimmjow was overjoyed at the news.

"You serious? Not only do I get to fight Kurosaki, if all goes well I can become the Sixth Espada again."

I nodded, "That's what I heard."

"Fine by me," he grinned.

* * *

**One week later…**

I waited out in the hall, as my presence was currently not authorized in the throne room. Still I could hear what was going on inside.

"Hey girl, heal one more place will ya?" I could hear Grimmjow barking. I heard the light hum of Orihime's powers as she healed something else other than his arm.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" I heard Luppi shout followed by him gagging. I can only guess that Grimmjow impaled him.

"Your days are done," Grimmjow was like the cat that had swallowed some cream, "Goodbye Mr. Ex Number 6." I then heard the sound of a Cero being fired.

_Later Luppi, you piss ant._ I smiled.

After everyone was dismissed Grimmjow came striding out like a retired veteran called back for combat. He was all fired up.

"You're ever energetic," I smirked.

"Why shouldn't I be, I'm number six again!" he gloated. "Next time I face Kurosaki it'll be the end all be all." he squeezed his fist.

"You're really looking forward to fighting him. Seems like you've found a worthy rival," I said.

"Rival Shmival," Grimmjow stroked the side of his left hand across his face, "He's strong and he's in the way and he looks down upon me and…"

"And anyone who looks down upon you is going down." I sighed smiling, "You never change, even after one hundred years you don't change."

* * *

**Grimmjow's pov**

So later, after a couple hours Aizen called us all back to a meeting. It felt nice to take my seat back. Turns out Kurosaki wasn't too thrilled with us taking his friend. This was my chance. I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" Tosen asked.

"I'm going to kill them, you have to start exterminating pests as soon as they start infesting your home."

"Lord Aizen has not yet given such an order sit back down," Tosen ordered, but I had no intention of doing so, he wasn't Aizen I didn't have to take crap from him, more importantly I still hadn't forgiven him for my arm.

"Hey it's perfectly clear what he wants done all right!" I shouted.

"Grimmjow," Aizen spoke up

I turned toward him, "Yes?"

"I'm pleased that you would act on my behalf, but I'm not finished speaking could you sit back down?"

_Damn, I'm caught, what do I do?_ I looked to Hallibel, her gaze didn't seem to give me any sort of solution.

"Well?" Aizen asked.

_Stay still Grimmjow, if he tries to attack make a run for it, _I told myself.

"I can't make out your answer Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Aizen leaked out his reiatsu in my direction at a heavy rate, causing me to keel over, did he always have this much?

"Now then as I was saying we have three enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there's no reason to become overwrought either. Don't be impatient, just wait for the enemy to come to us." Those were his orders.

* * *

Eventually Kurosaki did make it to the palace, but Ulquiorra had to go and defeat him in my place. Show off, great now how was I supposed to fight him, he was my prey you bastard. Furious I slammed my hand into the wall again.

"Dammit Ulquiorra!" I shouted.

"What did he do this time?" An ever familiar voice asked.

"You can tell can't you Kurosaki's reiatsu is all, but gone," I snapped.

"Wouldn't know, never fought him." Hallibel said.

"What am I supposed to do, no one's allowed to kick his ass, but me." I declared

"If you feel that strongly about it, I think I might have an idea."

"Oh yeah, what?" I snapped.

"Use Orihime, the boy Kurosaki is like a knight in shining armor to her." She suggested.

"But she's our captive, Aizen'll be furious if I let her go." I explained.

"Aizen, doesn't need her for much longer," she stated, "Besides if you're not fighting Kurosaki you'll most likely have to go to Karakura town to fight the other Shinigami when Aizen orders the all out war and I think you'd much rather be doing the former." He explanation was not without merit.

"Still, I got no reason to help that human girl," I told her.

"Oh I think you do," she said, "Or would you rather still be without a left arm." That statement finalized my opinion. "If you fight Kurosaki, I think I'll watch, it'll be interesting for me to see why you enjoying hacking away at him so much and it'll also give me a chance to show a battle demonstration to my fraccion." She informed me.

"Do whatever you want," I said walking away, "And thanks for the tip off."

"Think nothing of it," she winked.

**Hallibel's pov**

"You three coming," I turned to my fraccion who were lagging behind.

"Why do we have to watch Jaegerjaquez fight again?" Apache asked.

"As I stated earlier, I want to see what kind of enemy this Kurosaki Ichigo is, and along with that I think the spectacle will be a good lesson for you three."

"You really stick your neck out for him, why?" Mila Rose asked.

"I guess I never told you three the story of how I became an Espada have I?" I asked them. All three shook their heads.

"When I had only just evolved, I was out and about getting a feel for my new form I mistook two fellow Arrancars for the enemy."

"You told us this story you cut them down in battle and Aizen commended you on your strength." Sun-sun said.

"That story was a lie." I said, "I said that because it seemed like a more convincing story at the time and also it's helped me cope with a painful memory."

"What really happened then?" Mila-Rose wanted to know.

"Those two Arrancar," I took in a deep breath "Were in fact Grimmjow and Nelliel Tu."

"Huh? Nel Tu, your former superior?" Sun-sun asked.

I nodded, "In actuality we had all become Arrancar recently, and together we slew over one hundred and thirty hollows combined. Aizen bore witness to the event and we've been a member of the Arrancar army ever since."

"I understand," Apache said, "When you told us this story Nel had been recently banished so you told us a lie to help you cope." I nodded, her statement was true.

"I always wondered how you could put up with a man like Jaegerjaquez." Mila Rose grinned widely.

"Now then, shall we be continuing our march?" I inquired.

* * *

When we got to the roof outlook we watched Grimmjow and Kurosaki tearing the place apart.

"Gran Rey Cero," Mila Rose grumbled "What is Grimmjow thinking, it's far too dangerous to use such a thing within Las Noches.

"What's the matter you scared Mila Rose?" Apache taunted.

"Who's scared, you're the one whose teeth are chattering so loud I can hear them from here." Mila rose spoke loudly

"Please stop it you two," Sun-sun spoke at rational volume, "Speaking in loud voices like that just makes you look weaker.

"Shut up Sun-sun!" the other two shouted. Suddenly there was a shockwave sent our way all three of them shielded themselves.

"Tch, that fool Grimmjow's getting carried away." Mila Rose growled.

"Don't worry about it," I stepped forward, "This is a battle of an Espada in his Resurreccion form, it is not unreasonable that you should feel fear, this is your primal fear, it is something you should understand." They all nodded with awe struck looks.

I stepped forward, _is his opponent really human though? _I asked myself, _I feel like I'm watching a fight between two Espada_.

* * *

In the end the Ryoka Boy won. After the battle had moved on to another Shinigami fighting with that bastard Nnoitra I decided to check on Grimmjow.

"You three go back to your stations, I'm going to see if he's still breathing." I said. They nodded and left. I jumped down the building and Sonidoed my way over to Grimmjow. I hunched over him.

"You okay," I asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just got my ass handed to me and then got blindsided by an ally, no I'm not in any trouble at all," He said sarcastically.

I laughed, "You're beaten senseless and you're still the same old Grimmjow."

"You gonna help me or not?" he asked.

"I'll get the medical staff on my way back, but with any luck Kurosaki might have his friend heal you later." I said.

"So what am I supposed to do just lay here like a piece of furniture?" he shouted and then coughed.

"Easy, Grimmjow, you're in pretty bad shape, don't overexert yourself." I looked around and then spotted a small girl with blue-green hair and an Arrancar mask.

"Grimmjow, who is that?"

"What the kid?" he said looking between my legs, since he couldn't get up in his condition, "She was with Kurosaki, whiney little brat she is."

"She's an Arrancar," I said.

"The hell," he wheezed.

"You think she might be _her_." I inquired.

"No way in hell, there's no way that that little shrimp is Nel Tu."

**(A/N: I'm going to go with the idea that Grimmjow hadn't born witness to Nnoitra and Nel's fight.)**

I however, didn't seem to agree with Grimmjow, "You never were good with kids," I chuckled and Sonidoed over to her. She opened an eye.

She looked at me weird for a second and then blurted out, "H-hallibel-sama,"

"You remember me?" I asked.

"N-nel remembers H-hallibel, she was Nel's best friend, Nel's memory came back." The little kid coughed.

"It really is you Nel," I smiled behind my mask, "It's been a long time,"

"H-hallibel-sama," Nel's eyes started to tear up. I put a hand on her head, "I'm going to go get the medical staff, they'll get you healed up Nel." I said.

"H-hallibel-sama," Nel fell back unconscious. I smiled and marched back to my original position. I jumped back up to the balcony and walked back down the hallway. I was about to get the medical staff when Aizen alerted that all Espada were to head out for battle.

_It's finally time, _I told myself and walked forward through the Garganta

**After Stark's defeat**

**Aizen's pov**

It seemed that with my most powerful Espada defeated that letting Hallibel continue to fight was only delaying the inevitable. Hmph Hallibel, never did I think that she'd be the last one standing. Nel, then Grimmjow, now her, the three Espada that I met on that day 100 years ago, the last of them was about to fall.

I sonidoed over to Hallibel and attacked. Grimmjow had turned rogue and was incapacitated and Nel had fought against Nnoitra, her familiar spiritual pressure did not escape my notice. Both had turned against me and both were now out of commission what was to stop Hallibel from doing the same if I told her to retreat, she'd just as soon join up with that Ryoka Boy then continue to follow me if I sent her back.

"It seems," I said as she bled, "That none of you were worth fighting for me in the end." I believed that the blow I delivered had been sufficient, but Hallibel struck at my mirror image. So I attacked her again.

"I will never," I said bitterly, "let you raise your sword to me again." She fell and all that remained on the battlefield were Kaname, Gin and myself.

* * *

**(A/N: And that's a wrap folks, yeah I know the whole thing kind of ended in tragedy, but seriously why else would Aizen say what he said? I hope you all enjoyed this, there were some parts that I enjoyed writing others, that were just droll, but anyways let me know what you think. If you guys like this I'll continue it once we learn a bit in canon about what happened to Grimmjow. But anyway I'm signing out so SEE YA! Don't forget to review or fave if you like this).**


End file.
